Easier To Run
by Silent Wrath
Summary: Roy's spent a life time trying to show Riza how well they go together but a relationship with the raven haired man is just to frightening for her. Previously My Past, My Present, My Future.
1. The Beginning

All things that take place in the "Past" will be in italics. I've edited this chapter. If you could please let me know if you find mistakes and approximately where you find them.

_Chapter one: The Beginning_

_---_

_Riza looked quietly out the near by window. Out side it poured and the trees were being whipped around furiously by the wind; she sighed. She'd forgotten to bring an umbrella, her uniform would get wet._

"_Hey Riza," Havoc greeted sitting down in the desk next to her. "I see you got stopped on the way in."_

"_Yeah, they still don't allow students to carry guns on campus." She sighed, "My poor pistol, I'll have to have Roy help me steal it back."_

_Roy, with a sleepy expression on his face strolled in with his hands in his pockets, just as the bell rang._

_His messy hair, droopy watery eyes, and horrible posture gave Riza her first indication that he was sick. _

_His clothes were still as neat as ever, but that was only because Riza had come over the previous night and ironed his clothes. Like Riza's uniform, the slacks were gray with a black belt and a blue button down shirt that was tucked in. His black sweater was lint free, with a small insignia. A black tie with blue stripes that went diagonally across it hung flawlessly from his neck._

_He casually sat down next to her._

"_I need help with Algebra," He told Riza, "in exchange you can have this back." _

_Riza watched him push up his sweater. There sat Hawkeye's pistol neatly tucked underneath his arm. _

"_You really should learn to hide this better. I'm getting tired of helping you steal it back."_

"_First of all technically it's not stealing because the pistol is mine. Second of all," She paused before she frowned. "if you need help with Algebra, I'll help you without trade. You know that Roy."_

"_Yeah I know Riza, but equivalent exchange." He shrugged._

_The door opened as, their instructor, Mr. Franklin waltzed in as if he owned the place. He wore a uniform much like his students but unlike them, his shirt was black and his sweater was Blue._

"_Alright put your ID's on so I can see them. If you don't have a lanyard or a safety pin then set it on your desk. If you don't have it there's the door."_

_A young boy in the back grumbled._

"_See you later Fuery," Roy said, as his friend walked out._

"_This isn't rocket science folks just algebra. Copy everything down exactly as I do and you may have a chance at passing my class." Mr. Franklin sat down in front of one of the schools overhead projectors. "Today we begin our studies on the properties of multiplication and addition."_

"_Yay!" Roy half ass exclaimed. There wasn't a subject that he hated more than Algebra. He just didn't see the connection between letters and numbers._

"_Boy," Mr. Franklin called to him after hearing his remark. "with that kind of attitude you should be getting an A in this course like your girlfriend over there."_

"_I'm not his girlfriend, Sir" Riza said, her cold eyes blazing over with hatred. This teacher had to be the worst one she'd ever had, not only was he not professional, he was a sexist jerk who loved to pick on her._

"_Unfortunately," Roy mumbled, receiving a curious look from Riza. The two had gone over this before, she just didn't understand what his issue was._

"_Who'd want to date her anyway?" One of the students rhetorically asked from the back of the room. "She's scary, coldhearted, and with anger like hers, she should be locked away."_

_"He's right." Riza thought to herself as she sat frozen. She honestly believed she was all of those things and it saddened her. _

"_Well Mr. Macalister, you really should consider wearing a different uniform jacket just for this class." Mr. Franklin joined in on the joke, another reason Riza and Roy hated him. His little weasel sat in the back of the class and got away with nasty comments._

"_He really should invest in shutting up," Roy drawled. "His ignorance is sickening." _

"_You're just mad because I insulted your bitch," Macalister snickered._

"_That's it," Hughes looked at Roy, their eyes met, and Hughes nodded. He balled his fist ready to punch the morons lights out._

_Riza stood, gathering her things as the class quieted down._

"_Where do you think you're going young lady?" Mr. Franklin stood up from his seat behind the over head and walked over to her._

"_I do not find your immature jokes in any way funny," She told him honestly as she swung her bag over her shoulder._

"_Riza," Havoc whispered. "Don't make him angry, you'll end up in detention for the rest of your high school life."_

"_I'd doubt your mother would like to hear about your infantile behavior in my class." He said, trying to seem threatening._

"_You can call her and complain about my fucked up attitude all you'd like. It's not like she'd pick up the phone for a pathetic prick like you." She spat angrily. " I'll be requesting transfer from your class."_

_She walked out slamming the door behind her._

"_Fucking idiot," Roy thought as her stood and gathered his things. "So will I, I can't stand your presence any longer."_

_The other five boys stood up and walked out after him._

"_Ah, come on Riza! Don't be such a girl," Roy called to her standing outside of the girl's bathroom door. "we'll all get transferred together."_

"_Thanks you guys." She opened the door. _

_Roy could tell she'd been crying she missed a streak when washing her face off._

"_Don't worry about it," Hughes said, " we'll always stick together."_

_---_

"Stop," Second Lieutenant Hawkeye moaned, turning over underneath her plaid thermal blankets.

"Cut it out," She giggled turning over again.

"I said quit it!" She said roughly but her voice still held a playful tone to it.

She snapped awake and snatched the blanket from over her feet.

There Black Hayete laid licking the bottom of his master of her well pedicure foot. He stopped his licking, looking up at her with a look that only a puppy could muster up.

She smiled warmly before bringing him into a warm and inviting motherly hug.

"Good morning," She greeted him receiving her normal retort from the young free spirited companion. "are we hungry?"

She slipped out from between the thermal blankets of her warm cozy bed. Going into the kitchen she rummaged through her refrigerator and pulled out some left over Thanksgiving ham. She sliced pieces off for black Hayete sticking it into the microwave. Heating it up a bit, she stood there looking over her immaculately clean kitchen.

"I have way to much time on my hands," She smiled as black Hayete laid down and stuck his head between his paws covering his nose. "Maybe I should schedule some over time."

"Alright I get it, no over time." She turned around as she heard the timer on the microwave go off.

Setting it on the counter she went over to the dishwasher and pulled out Hayete's dog food bowl.

Gracefully she transferred the ham over into the dog bowl.

"Sit," She commanded, her tone serious.

She set the dog bowl down on the floor in front of him.

"Shake," Hayete lifted his right paw into her awaiting left hand.

"Other paw," She repeated the action with her left paw.

"Down," she said.

He laid down on his stomach with his paws on each side of his head.

"Roll over," She laughed when instead of rolling over he good-natured pup played dad.

"Eat," She told him.

He slowly went toward his food, waiting for a surprise command to stop.

"I think a shower is in order," Hawkeye murmured softly as she went to jump in the shower.

Ten minutes later a wet Riza Hawkeye stepped out of the shower.

She grabbed her robe of off the nearby rack. Standing there she stared at the rack for a few seconds, before deciding not to waste her time.

"It's only a dumb rack, they have more then one hook!" She told herself aloud. "Yeah but all of them are for couples you know people in a relationship!"

"Ah, the single life must finally be starting to get to me." She thought sadly as she pulled the hood of her cotton robe over her head.

The cold hardwood floor froze her feet as she walked from the bathroom into her small bedroom.

"For once I'm tired of work," Hawkeye slipped into her underwear. For a minute she paused to gaze at her uniform. The pristine white and the pure blue of the material gave her mixed emotions. It came as a surprise to her how much someone's clothing could influence their goals, personality, actions, and their outlook on life.

"A dog of the military eh, Black Hayete?" Black Hayete looked up from his spot on the right corner of the bed.

She pulled on a black shirt before pulling her pants up, tucking the shirt in she slid the belt through the loops. She picked up her uniform coat wanting to make sure the creases were just right. After a moment of scrutinizing she decided it was good enough for her standards and quickly put it on.

Hayete gave a low bark before turning to look out the window. It was his special way of informing her it was going to rain.

She smiled warmly.

"I always appreciate your warnings, I bet Roy doesn't have a clue." She grabbed two umbrellas as she and Hayete strolled out the door.

--

Roy woke up yawning. The date he had the night before had ended later than he expected. Sluggishly he tossed himself out of bed stepping over massive piles of dirty clothing.

"I need to wash," He mumbled stripping out of his plaid blue and red boxers and jumping into his shower that hadn't quiet warmed up yet.

"Today will not be a good day. Now where's that body wash." He shivered.

---

For years Roy has been chasseing after Riza. Roy's patience's with Riza running from him is finally running out. Can the gang save their friends before the kill each other and a full fledge duel to the death?


	2. I'm going where!

I can through and edited this chapter. If you have time and see anything please let me know. It would be much appreciated.

_Chapter Two: I'm going where?!_

Hawkeye pulled up in front of the colonel's home.

Walking up to the front door she rang the door bell.

Colonel Roy Mustang, wet haired, and unfortunately for Hawkeye, fully dressed opened the door.

"Sir, are you aware that you are getting water on your uniform?" She asked rhetorically, but he answered anyway.

"Yes I'm aware," He looked at her sadly. "I don't feel like going to work today Hawkeye."

"No use in getting your uniform wet," Hawkeye scowled pulling her handkerchief from her pocket.

Gently, she whipped the trickling drops of water from the back of his neck before folding it and returning it to her pocket.

"Hayete believes it will rain today, sir."

He walked beside her as that left his residences.

"I wonder if she'll touch me like that again tomorrow if I decide not to dry my hair," he wondered. "That's ridiculous…" His thoughts were interrupted by Hawkeye's voice.

"Sir, we shouldn't be late," Hawkeye held the door open as her colonel got inside, after securing the door she walked around to the drivers side.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" Hawkeye's voice suddenly sounded motherly.

"I planned on skipping out…"

"Non-sense," She said. "We should eat, we'll never know what will happen before we get our next meal."

"We'll be late," Mustang said casually. "We can eat a double lunch."

"You must have forgotten whose driving." Hawkeye reminded him sternly. "Just because you cannot make it with Havoc doesn't mean you can't make it with me. Since when do you care about being late for anything, sir?"

--

"It was pouring outside of central when they got there fifteen minutes early and very full.

"Ah man," Mustang said stepping out the car as Hawkeye held the door open and an umbrella over his head.

"Come Hayete," Hawkeye commanded. He jumped into the front seat and into her arms.

"Another day another pay check." Mustang yawned.

--

Mustang grumbled as Hawkeye stood at parade rest behind him, nothing ever changed between them. Everyday for an hour before lunch watching him read and signed what he called. "Insignificant paper work."

"It's the price you have to pay to become Fuhrer one day," Mustang told himself as he began to sign a release form.

"Lunch," Hawkeye walked around the colonel's desk and opened the door for him as he got up from his desk and walked past her.

"Don't want to know," Hawkeye said catching that look on Mustangs face.

"It was horrible," Mustang continued anyway. "I'm surprised she didn't open the door and try to screw me on the front porch."

"Isn't that what the rest of them do?" Hawkeye asked.

Mustang laughed, he knew how much she hated to hear about his dates.

"I've had a few of those types of girls," he bragged. " But I couldn't lose it with any of them, the woman I will give it to must be special."

"You keep saying that but you never date the same female more than one time," Hawkeye snapped a bit harder that she intended him too. She didn't want him to begin to know she actually cared about all the women he flaunted around with.

"You wouldn't be like this if you went out a little more often," He criticized, he saw the look of her face change a bit.

"Why, so I can end up like you? At home by my self at the end of the night, disappointed and disgruntled that the one you chose once again wasn't good enough for your already low standards." They stopped before the cafeteria doors. "I like my life small and quiet. I like coming with only my dog at the end of the night. Then I'll be sure that no one will be tired of me, no one will want to fix me!" She opened the door to let hundreds of voices ring out into the corridor.

She didn't follow Mustang inside.

"I'm not hungry," She grumbled. "But Hayete's been giving me that look."

"You," She said looking at a private. "Bring me a tray three meat dishes."

"Yes Ma'am," He hurried into the calf. She walked back into the office she shared with her comrades and dog.

Hayete looked up expectantly, he'd been waiting on lunch for about thirty minutes now.

"It's coming," She sighed.

Mustang really knew how to piss her off.

---

"You sure are hungry," mustang said as he spotted a young man with two trays.

"One is for 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye, sir." He responded.

Mustang didn't like the fact that this lowly Private was getting HIS queen lunch, but he knew how demanding Black Hayete could be.

--

"I really did it this time Maes," Mustang sat down next to his old companion. "Sometimes I forget how sensitive about certain things she is."

"She has the right to be sensitive," Hughes said. " She doesn't get used to people like we do, that's why she's so trigger happy all the time. It keeps strangers at bay."

"If people fear her, she won't have to worry about putting herself out there in ways that make who she is vulnerable." Armstrong sat down gently next to the two, "It's a shame, after all this time you haven't learned what things to not say to her."

"To late now," Hughes patted him on the back, "I wouldn't consider asking her to Military Ball. She'll probably bring Hayete or find a reason not to come."

"Knowing her that's true. But she's going to Military Ball this year whether she likes it or not." Mustang yawned, "I'm going to make mandatory for her to attend."

--

"Ma'am, permission to enter," The Private First Class asked after knocking on the door twice.

"Enter," Hawkeye answered, granting him entrance. "just set it on the floor."

He sat the tray on the floor and took a small package from it.

Hayete barked happily wagging his tail as he waited for Hawkeye to give her command.

She walked over and went through the ritual. She stood taking notice that the young man was still in the room.

"Is there some you'd like to discuss?" Hawkeye gave him a look that said, "That's a rhetorical question."

"You looked as if you we're on the verge of a headache." He handed the package to her. "I brought you some aspirin."

Hawkeye stared at the package before taking it. After thanking him the private finally left the office. He'd gotten the feeling he'd over stayed his welcome.

"Knock me over and you'll be stuck in latrine duty until I get tired." Mustang growled, causing the guy to take his eyes off Hawkeye and halt before he touched Colonel Mustang.

"How dare he have the audacity to look at my Riza, Insolent little bastard." Mustang muttered in his mind before getting a very vivid image of him punch the privates teeth out.

"Sorry sir," He saluted, "She just isn't acting like the Hawkeye everyone talks about,"

He quieted as Mustang stepped into his face. There was something dangerous about the man the private had never seen before. There had been rumors around the office about Mustangs possessiveness about the you second lieutenant but a lot of people dismissed it after he showed the seemingly same possessiveness about Armstrong and Fuery.

"Don't make me move you," He said as the young man scrambled to get away from him and down the hall.

"That wasn't nice," Hawkeye said playfully scolding black Hayete. "That was my piece."

"Sorry Riza," Mustang sulked, "I didn't mean for our conversation to turn out the way it did."

"It's alright," She replied, all signs of emotions drain from her voice. "I should get out more."

"I'm glad you agree," Mustang said. " I'm sure your going to have fun at Military Ball this year."

Riza shook her head.

"You know I'm not going, besides I planned on watching Elisia." She sat back into her seat.

"Don't count on that," He watched as Riza frowned. "I'm making it mandatory for you to attend.

"What?" She snapped.

"You heard me right." He smirked. "If I have to go, you have to go."

"Yeah but Roy you don't have to go!" Riza's eyes pleaded with him. She had even dropped the formality and called him by his first name in public. She was inwardly begging him not to make her go.

"Yes, I do." He said.

"Since when?" She demanded.

"Since then, since now, since tomorrow!" He exclaimed slamming the door when Fuery was about to comeback from lunch.

She turned away from him, her silent treatment was now in session. She solider mode kicked in and she gave the shortest answers she could give all day.

"You told her didn't you?" Armstrong whispered, after the tension had yet to lesson several hours later."

Roy nodded, he would pay for this and he knew it.

"_Riza!" Roy ran up beside her his uniform soaked._

"_This year's military ball is on Saturday, are you going?" Roy asked already knowing the answer._

"_No ones going to ask me, so why go?" Riza sighed, stupid rain._

"_Oh, how do you know?" Roy smiled._

"_It doesn't matter I'm not going. I plan on staying home with my turtle and eating popcorn while watching Gremlins, hoping it goes off before I get to tired to see the end."_

"_Awe come on! It'll be so much fun come with me." Roy said softly._

"_You deserve someone better,"_

"_There is no girl out there better for me than you are," Roy stood in front of her. "If you don't go this year, I won't go, nor will I ever make you go."_

"_There are plenty of girls," Hawkeye told him. "I guess your not going then."_

"_Fine I'll meet you at your house then and we'll watch it together." He took her hand. "Lets go, I don't want you to get sick."_

_Riza looked at him in utter confusion as Roy pulled her toward her house._

_Her parents were almost never home, and when they were it was just like they weren't, sometimes Riza felt as if they'd forgotten that she existed until holidays came along and she was given everything kids dreamed off. To bad she didn't want any of it._

"_I don't get you, you change up on me every few days, it's annoying." Riza pulled her hand away._

"_Fine then, what do you want?" Roy asked exasperated,_

"_What are we exactly?"_

"_We're friends" Roy snapped "anything else?"_

"_Just friends?" Riza pushed._

_Roy stayed quiet for a while. He was just as sure as she was, which was not at all._

"_I want to be more than that, but your not ready, not now. I want our friendship to grow." He smiled and held out his hand. She grasped it firmly._

"_Maybe someday," He said kissing her nose softly._

"_Way, way someday." She muttered._

_He smiled when she laughed softly._


	3. In The Mean Time

This Chapters been edited, but if you read and find any problems please let me know.

_Chapter three: In the mean time._

She opened the door to Mustangs side of the car.

"You're still mad aren't you?" He asked, stepping in.

"Yes," She answered shortly as she closed the door. She released a small sigh before getting into her side pf the car and driving off.

"Alright," Mustang sighed, and thought to himself. "She normally gets over these fits pretty quickly."

Pulling over in front of Mustangs home she grabbed the umbrella and stepped out of the car. Opening their source of coverage, she opened the door and allowed space for Mustang to move underneath it.

Silently the two began moving toward the door.

"You really should just do it," He told himself.

He took the chance of getting shot and raised his right arm and wrapped it around her stiff shoulders, gently pulling her close.

He sighed when he felt her relax slightly.

They stopped at his door and she waited while he located his keys.

"Don't be so hard on me," Mustang said, unlocking the door. "I'm always looking for a reason to get you out of the house."

"Well, you could have just asked me to go somewhere with you." She shrugged his arm away. "but no, you had to pick the worst thing you could think of."

Mustang began to speak but she cut him off.

"I'm too shy for this! But who cares?" She hissed still very much aggravated and turned to leave. "Obviously not you."

She wanted him to know just how unhappy she was. She didn't want him to think he was getting about with something. Roy sometimes thought he was slick like that, when he got her to do something she sincerely didn't want to do. He did what ever was in his power to find a way to get her to do it.

"I haven't seen this side of you in a long time," He told her pulling the love of his life into his arms.

"It's just a convenient time. You've barley even spoken to half the people that work under you. You now have the perfect chance to meet them."

"Convenient time my..."

"Come on, we'll order something to eat." He ignored her incoherent mumblings and pulled her inside. "You've got nothing else to do."

She sighed, quickly getting over her small flash of anger.

Stepping inside she almost screamed, there was "Shit" everywhere! She looked up and spotted a pair of socks hanging from his ceiling fan and had to stop herself from hitting him.

"At least it's just clothes this time," She mumbled, stepping over the piles of discarded clothing and into Mustang's bedroom closet for something to wear.

Mustang walked in after her.

"You know people are going to start suspecting fallacious things again." She told him.

"Again?" He laughed. "anyway, I could have sworn those things were true."

"Not even close," She retorted and sighed as she looked at the mess. "how can one man be so messy?"

"Yeah, I know I'll clean up. I promise." He pulled off his jacket, undoing his suspenders he pulled off his pants and neatly folded them on his bed. "you mind throwing me some clothing out of there?"

"Yes I mind," She joked stripping out of her uniform and throwing it at him.

He folded it and set it on the bed next to his.

"I could get use to the this." He thought longingly.

"Fine then," He stepped into the closet smiling. "remember what happened the last time we were in a closet together?"

Hawkeye groaned. "Yeah Black Hayete pushed the door closed and we got locked in."

"Awe, admit it. We had fun." He laughed.

"No you had fun," Hawkeye snapped. "you were drunk and started trying to feel me up."

"I vaguely remember waking up with a busted closet door, a bullet wound, and being handcuffed to a bed railing." Roy blushed slightly.

"I was awake when you decided to become interested in yourself." She poked.

"It was your fault."

"I know I should have changed clothing I a different room, but I had to make sure you didn't kill yourself," Hawkeye huffed. He always tried to over exaggerate. "and the wound was a flesh wound. Tell the readers the truth."

"You still could have wiped that stuff off of me."

"I wouldn't have wiped that stuff off with a ten foot pole." She exclaimed.

"Would you lick it off?" He asked hugging her from behind.

She turned in his arms and wrapped her around his neck.

"Not even in your wildest dreams," Hawkeye licked her lips seductively as the two began cracking up with laughter.

"Good closet scene," He calmed down. "we haven't joked anything like that in a long time."

"Yeah," Hawkeye slid on one of Mustang's pairs of gray shirts and baggy black sweat pants. "come on we've got to do something about this place."

"What would I do without you?" Mustang asked.

"You wouldn't do anything, you'd be dead by now." She replied.

--

"Good Morning, Sir." Hawkeye stood outside his door, umbrella in hand.

"Morning," He yawned. His hair was actually dry this morning.

"Enjoy that cold shower after I left?" She asked preening his hair.

"Yes, three times actually."

"Sorry to hear that,"

"I hope you enjoy Military Ball as much as I enjoy my hard on's." He muttered annoyed.

"Now that's just mean," She pouted playfully. "Breakfast then?"


	4. Military Ball Part 1

This chapter had been edited, so if you see any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them.

This chapter get a little strange when it comes to names so just in case you aren't familiar with each characters first name...

Roy Mustang. Riza Hawkeye. Jean Havoc. Kain Fuery. Alex Armstrong. Maes Hughes.

_Manboy: The stage of in one's life where the transition from boy to man is mentally unclear and physically under development. _

Enjoy.

_Chapter 04: Military Ball Part One._

--

_Manboy: The stage of in one's life where the transition from boy to man is mentally unclear and physically under development. _

"I can't believe he's serious," Hawkeye said slipping on the holster to her guns underneath her sweater.

She snapped on Hayete's leash, before opening the door.

"This is a formal event Lieutenant," Mustang said moving the barrel of her gun away from his chest.

"For you this is a formal event. For me it's a waste of sleep time." Hawkeye looked him over.

"Not bad," She thought.

For once without Hawkeye, he seemingly successfully managed to iron his own clothing. Which was a completely new trick, Hawkeye was under the impression he had never even touched one. That or didn't know they existed.

"It's dry cleaned, comes pressed." He said noticing the slight lift in her eyebrow.

"Looks nice on you anyway." Hawkeye laughed. She knew that one was to good to be true.

Mustang smiled and pushed her back inside.

"Don't you at least own one dress?" Mustang asked already knowing the answer. He had seen her in dresses plenty of times but none of them "fancy".

"Not formal ones." She answered with a shrug.

Mustang searched through the overly organized closet. He found the matching suits they used the night they went to former Fuhrer Bradley's Home.

"Want to go as twins?" He asked.

"Would I pass up another chance?" Hawkeye smiled.

--

" I think that's my hat," Hawkeye took off the hat she was wearing and put it on Mustang.

"I thought this one felt a little weird," He handed her the hat he had in his hand.

"Now that's better," Roy said. "you've lost weight."

"Yeah," Hawkeye turned around so Mustang could fix her hair. "I need to gain it back."

"You'll be kicked off special teams." He thought aloud.

"Yeah,"

"Come on," he said holding out his hand for her to grasp. This just happened to be one of their hardest habits to break. He'd been holding Hawkeye's hands since they were small children, it had been a good thing that the few times they'd done it in public it had been their friends to catch them.

"Hayete,"

"No, The dog stays here." Mustang said firmly.

"Fine," She muttered taking his hand, as they were walking out.

"Not that again," He said closing the door behind him.

"I don't want you always hiding behind that dog," Mustang said quietly. "that's the last time you ever take him to a formal event."

"But Roy," Hawkeye found herself wanting to whine.

"Lets go,"

Riza pulled her hat down over her eyes as Mustang walked over to the drivers side of the car.

"Are we switching jobs too?"

"Not even in your wildest dreams." He said provoking a smile out of Hawkeye.

"How dare you use my own words against me?"

She got into the passenger side of the car. "Do you even remember how to drive?"

"Of course I do," He said, putting the car in reverse and slamming on the gas.

The car sped backward, almost giving the younger woman a heart attack.

Mustang yelled as he slammed on the brake.

"Get out!" Hawkeye yelled taking off her seat belt. " Get the hell out of the car!" switching seats Mustang waited to hear Hawkeye scold him, but it never came.

"Riza?" Mustang said, testing the waters.

"Quiet You."

_Riza Yawned. _

"_Stupid military ball." She laid on the couch. "maybe a run will do me some good."_

_She jogged upstairs tossing on a black wife beater and a pair of black basketball shorts._

"_Why do I even own these. I hate basketball."_

_Sliding down the railing; she jumped off just in time. With years of practice she could do it with her eyes closed._

_She yawned again, after her run she'd take a nice cold shower and a nap would do her some good._

_Turning on the alarm she hurriedly sprinted out the door locking it just in time._

"_Hey," Roy smiled as she jumped slightly from the sound of his voice. "mind if we run with you?"_

_Riza turned, there all of her friends stood covered with sleeping bags, cloths and tons of junk food._

"_Sure," she said opening the door and turning the alarm off._

"_I hope you don't mind, but they found out we weren't going and wanted to come spend time with us." Roy kissed her lips softly._

"_Roy," She groaned. "you really have to stop doing that. Just friends remember?"_

"_Yeah," he blushed. "I remember."_

"_If you two are done sucking faces can we get by?" Maes said pushing them apart by their heads and walking through the open door._

"_Get back here you punk!" Roy said, taking off after him._

"_Out," she said to the remaining boys in her house._

_Turning on the alarm she ran out, to find a jumbled heap of manboy on her front lawn._

"_Roy, get off of him." She yelled. It was the first name she could think off._

_Grumbling Roy unwrapped his hands from around Maes's neck. Maes let go of Roy's hair. Kain let go of Alex's legs, and Alex let go of Jean's arms, who then let go of Roy's waist._

"_I say we get 'er manboys!" Kain pushed up his glasses._

"_Well you guys go ahead, I've had enough physical activity for one day," Jean yawned pulling out a cigarette he sat under his favorite tree in her yard. "I'll be here when you all get back."_

_They grinned._

--Riza's P.O.V- -

"_Oh crap," I looked at the wild grins on their faces and took off running east, I almost made the mistake of going three blocks down. It was a cul de sac ._

'_Turn," I ran south at the next corner, sprinting two blocks before I slowed down._

"_Awe come one Riza," Kain yelled. "we're going to get you eventually."_

"_Yeah, stop trying to prevent the inevitable." Alex bellowed._

"_You're going to have to work to catch me," I yelled over my shoulder. I started west._

"_I'm going to cut her off," Roy told his group of manboys. "Come with me, Kain."_

_Normal P.O.V._

_Kain ran behind Roy. "the fence,"_

_Roy jumped over the tall wooden fence and waited for Kain to cross over behind him._

"_Help Roy," Kain dangled. "My pant leg is stuck."_

_Roy climbed back up and helped him._

"_Ah," Kain cried out, as he fell over the side. "I just landed on my glasses."_

"_Your one of those people who need strings on the back of their glasses so they don't fall off so much." Roy said helping him up._

"_You don't understand! My parents are going to kill me this is my third pair this month!"_

"_Calm down. We'll find someone to fix them before you have to go home." Roy dusted him off. "we already know that she's going to circle back around."_

_They hopped another tall fence before hiding behind some bushes._

"_But what if she goes to the old Chandler house?" Kain asked._

"_Then we'll have to make some revisions in our plan." Roy answered. "we'll help her in the right direction."_

_Roy pulled out his gloves._

"_She'll kill you for using alchemy. The last time you used it you almost burned down our school."_

"_I did that on purpose, Our school day was going way to slow."_

_Roy looked and saw Riza walking backward talking to Alex and Maes._

_Just as Kain said. She went toward the Chandler house._

"_So be it," Roy snapped his fingers._

_--_

_Riza jumped away from the flame. _

"_Crap." She said looking around. She hopped over into another yard out of eye sight. Instead of going back to the previous streets she went the opposite way._

"_That'll throw them off," She crossed three more yards. _

_It was a good thing their neighbors were so used tot hem playing in their yards, they made a point not to screw anything up, possibly ruining their chance to have a broader playing field. Hawkeye had always silently wondered exactly how many time they would have gotten in trouble for criminal trespassing had their neighbors not known them._

"_Hey," A girl called from a tree house._

"_Never noticed that there before." Riza frowned._

"_Are you running from those boys?" She asked. "You can hide up here."_

_She smiled as Riza climbed up hurriedly._

"_Hawkeye," She said holding out her hand._

_The girl shook it. "Gracia"_

"_Where'd she go?" Roy yelled angrily._

"_Up there maybe?" Maes pointed to the tree house._

"_Some one must have finally moved into this house," Alex thought a loud. "that wasn't there before."_

"_In here," she whispered. Gracia pulled up a latch on the floor._

_Riza slid inside quickly. She could here the boys climbing up._

_Gracia pushed a chair over the small door just in time._

"_Have you seen a blonde girl anywhere over here?" Maes asked standing up as the rest of the boys crowded in._

"_No," She lied. "So get out."_

"_No," Roy said. "I'm going to search."_

_He pushed past her._

"_Fine jerk," She huffed._

"_Sorry ma'am, he's just anxious." Alex smiled. "But while he's looking."_

"_Did he really just call me ma'am?" Gracia asked herself confused. "She wasn't even old enough to vote let alone be called ma'am."_

_Alex ripped off his shirt. "Enjoy the site of my gorgeously well built body."_

_Gracia waved him off. "what body?"_

_Maes and Kain laughed._

"_What a waste of a perfectly good shirt." She scolded._

_Roy scuffed._

"_What's wrong can't find your punching bag?"_

"_Something like that,"_

"_Don't tell her that Roy." Maes fixed his glasses._

"_We would never intentionally hurt her to bad. " Roy said._

"_But you would hurt her?" She asked._

_Roy shrugged. "She's use to it."_

"_Riza is our best friend." Kain told her. "we owe her a manboy tackle."_

'_That word is growing on me.' Riza snickered silently._

"_She's not here…"_

_Riza listened to Roy's voice. He sounded sicker than he was that morning._

"_Dude you look horrible. Lets go home and wait for her to show up." Kain went down the ladder before Roy._

"_She's not your keeper," Gracia said._

"_Well, actually. She's kind of our mother, when our real ones aren't around." Maes yawned. "don't pay attention to him he's just a little difficult."_

_Alex laughed. "He needs Riza to come home and baby him."_

"_Lets go!" Roy yelled up._

"_We're coming dad," They hurried down the ladder._

_She moved the chair and opened the latch.._

"_Their gone," Gracia said. "The rude on looks like he's going to fall over any minute now."_

"_He probably has a pretty bad fever." Riza stood up and dusted off her clothes._

"_You all shouldn't be hanging around him, they'll all catch it." They climbed down the rope ladder._

"_Better they all get it at the same time. Then I won't have to worry about them all getting sick at different times." She told her. "what school do you go to."_

"_That stupid Military academy."_

"_Us to," Riza smiled. "going to Military Ball?"_

"_No," Gracia replied. "waste of time."_

"_No one asked?"_

"_No I got invitations," Gracia relied. "I just knew I wouldn't have any fun. What about you? I noticed you aren't at home prettying up."_

"_The guys and I are staying home, have our own ball."_

"_I take it like me, your parents are gone."_

"_Yup, my dad shipped out last Wednesday. And my mom is off doing what ever she does in the Caribbean."_

"_My mom left to my grandmother house this week. I didn't want to go. Other than that she's always here."_

"_Lucky you." Riza yawned. "we take care of ourselves."_

"_You better get going, he may be dead by the time you get their."_

"_Later," Riza said, taking off._


	5. Military Ball Part 2

This Chapter has been edited, If you find any mistakes please let me know.

Taylor: I think we really did it with this chapter.

Chaos: Did what?

Taylor: Officially made this story ridiculous.

Chaos: Everything you write is ridiculous.

--

_Chapter 5: Military Ball Part 2_

"What do you mean just disappeared?" Hughes sighed.

"She was right behind me a second ago." Mustang said.

--

"Hey Hawkeye, Mustang was just looking for you." Fuery fixed his glasses.

" I needed an extra deep breath before I came in." she told him.

"Excuse me Ma'am,"

Hawkeye turned to address the young man. It was the same man she told to bring her lunch.

"Yes?" She watched silently as he fidgeted for a second.

"May I have the next dance?"

--

"Umm." She looked back at Fuery who threw his hands up in the air. "Okay."

He offered her his arm. She took it, a bit apprehensive.

"Awe, look our little Lady is all grown up now," Armstrong cried.

"Such a beautiful young woman," Havoc cried with him. "Our baby girl is..!"

Havoc's comment was cut short when Hawkeye took aim at his head from over the young man's shoulder.

"Is as dangerous as ever," Mustang Finished for him. "She'll never change." He sat at the bar downing his third Miami Vice.

"You really should stop," Gracia said taking it from him. "You know how weepy you get when you drink."

"I love her," He groused. "And I hate her."

"Oh stop it," Hughes ran his fingers through his hair.

"She always completely _owns_ my emotions! Even Hayete can't resist her horrible conversational skills and completely silent, trigger happy, stalker, lone wolf, neat freak personality." He yawned.

"Will you get a grip on yourself." Havoc shook him. "Give her time she hasn't even experimented with guys yet."

"Yeah look at how uncomfortable with she looks with that guy." Hughes said.

"Poor thing looks like cardboard," Sciezska observed. "If the wind blew she'd probably fall over."

"When did you get here?" Gracia asked.

"When Winry finally finished getting ready," Sciezska groaned.

Winry had this obscene habits of taking all day to get ready for something that would only take up a few hours of their time. Which Sciezska found highly annoying. She knew that she did things that were annoying to Winry but not as annoying as her clothing habits. Had she heard…

"_Love how about this one?" _

One more time she would have drawn her gun and shot herself.

"Oh my god, look. I think Hawkeye's going to break." Fuery laughed.

"Hey wait," Armstrong ran over. "They're forming a line!"

"No way!" Roy jumped out of his seat. Looking around he did notice the gathering of uniformed men apparently waiting to get their chance to dance with the you lieutenant.

"You people have no idea how attractive men think Riza is." Gracia drawled.

The third song ended and five guys almost tripped over one another to get to her.

Hurriedly she got away. If she had to dance with anymore men she'd shot Roy and take the fastest escape out of this place. I felt like a cage and she was surrounded by hungry lions just waiting to get their hands on her.

"Come on Roy," Riza grabbed his hand yanking him away from the group. "I've protected you from the enemy dozens of times, It about time you return some favors"

The men stayed back and admired her from the distance. They all knew Hawkeye was now again Mustang's territory.

"If we dance no one will dare come near and try and cut in," Mustang said, guiding her onto the dance floor. " I had three Vice's please don't dance fast."

"It's me you should be watching out for," Hawkeye sighed when the music changed to a slower song.

"They did that on purpose," She said, looking over at the now hysterically laughing friends.

Mustang pulled her in closer. "Don't worry about them. They're just jealous they don't have you.

"Every girl in here wishes they were me right now," Hawkeye thought and inwardly smiled.

She rested her head on his shoulder. They were comfortable and not falling asleep was hard.

"To be honest," She whispered into his ear. "I'm a bit uneasy about being me right now."

"Why?" he asked softly.

"No one has ever paid any attention to me, until tonight. Normally I'm skillful enough to stay in your shadows while still progressing in my military career."

"You don't hide Hawkeye, everyone knows with out you I'm nothing." Mustang defended her against herself.

"I'm pretty sure without me you'd be just as successful," She laughed silently.

"All those useless times in the rain. Saving my ass with that wonderful aim of yours." He lowered his head speaking softly into her ear. "I need you, and I always will."

"Okay I admit, you would be dead without me,"

--

"They make such a good couple," Winry commented as she hung over Sciezska shoulders. "but we make an even better one."

"I wonder when they'll notice it's been four songs and they're alone out there." Sciezska wondered.

"Lets go," Winry grinned.

--

"Wanna dance? They'll snap out of their trance soon." Hughes pulled Gracia out on the floor.

--

Riza yawned groggily. "I'm hungry,"

They pulled apart and froze.

"How long have we been out here?"

"Who cares?" Mustang laughed lightly.

"Me," she mumbled.

"Approximately 15 minutes," Fuery answered her question, as he danced around the two with his date.

"To long," Hawkeye said pulling her hat down further over her eyes. "I'm to shy to hang around with you in public.

"There is hope for them yet." Hughes told Gracia.

--

Hawkeye rolled over hitting something warm and well built.

Opening one eye she spotted Mustang, turning the other way she hit another human object only this one was soft. Sitting up she looked around. To her right lay Gracia to her left was Mustang. On the floor in front of her bed laid Hughes. Hayete laid over her feet.

"Sleep over," She yawned and then slid out of her bed and into her closet before getting in the shower.

"Hey," Mustang said, walking into the bathroom.

"There are three other bathrooms and you just have to had chosen this one."

"Of course, but none of them have you in it." He said, starting to pee.

"Good thing flushing the toilet won't turn my water cold." She thought rolling her eyes,

"So what happened yesterday?" Mustang asked seriously. He was actually hoping that they could use this day as a stepping stone into something more, but obviously lady luck wasn't shining on him. He often wondered why he could get the women he didn't want and couldn't get the one he wanted? It must have been the forbidden fruit theory.

"I'm not really sure," Hawkeye admitted. "But when I am I'll fill you in."

He left and Riza gave a sigh of relief.

--

"_Stupid female," Roy thought. The moment she walked onto the lawn he tackled her . "Where'd you go."_

"_Germ infested weasel," she punched him in the arm. "I know how to disappear."_

"_Moron," He said, punching her back harder._

"_Roy that hurt," Riza growled._

"_You deserve it for giving me such a headache you moron." He hit her again._

"_Nimrod, You gave yourself a headache." She punched him in the ribs._

"_Loser." He jumped on top of her forcing her down by her shoulders._

"_The fight is on!" Maes whooped loudly._

--

You know you want to! Just click the button, type a few words… it's not rocket science folks.


	6. The Past Is The Past

This chapter has been edited, but please let me know if you find any mistakes.

Review! Enjoy.

_--_

_Chapter 6: The Past Is Past._

"_Kick his ass Hawkeye." Jean said putting out his forth cigarette._

"_Get off," Hawkeye grunted as she sent her attacker a left hook to the jaw. _

"_Shouldn't we stop them?" Kain said squinting to see clearly out of his glasses._

"_Nah, They're both equally skilled fighters. They'll be all right."_

_Roy got tossed to the ground and to be a jerk she firmly kicked him in the ribs._

"_Don't you ever," she said straddling him. "Ever."_

_She punched him hard in the chest._

"_Hit me," She slapped him. "That hard."_

"_Hey guys, aren't those cops?" Alex spoke up._

"_Oh, Who you do you think is going to get arrested for assault; Superman or The Amazonian?" Hughes asked excitedly._

"_Riza get off of him! The cops are coming," Kain called._

"_Or any other defenseless female." She yelled at him._

_He finally got a hold of one of her hands and squeezed it hard. Roy finally manages to get the upper hand and rolled her over._

"_You're not defenseless," He punched the ground next to her head. She'd moved her face._

"_Hey! No head shots." Riza huffed. He could have really done some damage with that hit._

"_You slugged me!" He challenged._

" _I always hit you in the jaw," She kneed him in the groin. "Now get off of me."_

_Roy rolled over in pain and grabbed her leg as she got up. She tripped and almost fell backward on him, but managed to throw herself to the side at the last second._

"_We're not finished yet!" He crawled up her back._

"_Yes we are," She said, flipping him over her shoulder as she stood up._

_He threw himself back at her._

"_That's enough," An officer stepping out of the car yelled._

_Riza turned her attention to him at the wrong moment._

_Roy plowed into her._

"_Oh crap!" Jean said. Jumping up from his sitting position._

_The boys ran to see about her._

"_You alright?" Kain looked her over. Just as her fist collided head on with Roy's lip._

"_I guess that's a yes," Alex rubbed his head._

_The officer snatched Roy off the ground._

"_Be gentle, Man I just got my ass kicked." He whined._

"_I remember you punks," The officer said. "You're the same ones who got a citation for disturbing the peace and braking minor's curfew."_

"_Didn't you cause us enough trouble then," Roy pushed his hand away. "Don't touch me. Can't you see I'm germ infested."_

"_I should arrest you," The office told him._

"_Yeah, so wha…" Riza covered Roy's mouth_

"_No need, really." She pushed him toward the house._

"_The next time, I'll call your grandfather young lady." The officer threatened._

"_We'll be good tonight. Promise," Riza shook her head. _

_The officers walked away and got back into their vehicles._

_She unlocked the front door._

"_Come on, We'll get that lip taken care of," She murmured inspecting his lip, "A hot shower will do us all some good, and some tea for your cold."_

_She walked into the kitchen as the other boys went to separate parts of the house for showers._

_She handed him a ice pack._

"_Lip," she ordered, before pointing to the stairs. "Bath… Shower…which ever you prefer."_

_She poked her head into the living room. _

"_Don't even think about it. Get your dirty selves into the shower._

_She glared at the guys who looked like they were getting ready to put on their pajamas._

_Jean and Kain sat down to watch T.V while the other boys traveled to different areas of the house to shower._

_Riza walked into her bedroom and grabbed her robe and went into the attached bathroom._

_--20 minutes later__—_

"_Where's Roy?" Riza asked, descending the stairs._

"_Trying to find something to cook I think," Maes said, absent-mindedly._

"_No cooking," Riza stormed into the kitchen._

"_Roy!" She groused. "you're going to get us all sick."_

_Roy stood there with the phone to his ear._

"_Yeah, one medium pepperoni, a large Canadian bacon and olive. On half of the pepperoni can I have pineapples?"_

"_Uh huh," He winked at her. " 20 minutes. Thanks, have a great night."_

"_Lets get you that t…" Riza stopped when she saw the mugs of lemon tea on the counter._

"_That one is yours," Roy gave her a sleepy smile and sipped his._

"_If you can take care of yourself why don't you." She asked, even if she already knew the answer. Even though Roy could "take care of himself" she'd still worry to now end about him._

"_Because I have you," He retorted. "and anyway I'm sure your already infected with my cold, I kissed you earlier."_

"_I thought about that while I was in the shower,"_

_He grinned devilishly._

"_Do you think about me often while you're in the shower?"_

"_Oh yeah," She said sarcastically. "who doesn't?"_

_Roy laughed. _

"_Lets just hope your cold comes after mine so then I can nurse you back to health."_

"_Everyone knows Hawkeye doesn't get sick," Maes announced as he walked through the kitchen door. "pizza is here hand over the money."_

_Riza handed him a fifty and waited for Maes to bring her back the change._

_She heard the front door close and the boys attack Maes for the pizza._

"_Hey you animals, Hawkeye gets first dibs on everything." He hollered back at them._

"_Come on," Roy grabbed her hand. "Before they tear each other apart."_

"_I support you people," She laughed. "when we are older, you will all support me."_

_--_

_Riza ran her fingers absent-mindedly through Roy's silky hair._

_She decided to move him into one of her the guest rooms to separate him from the other boys._

"_Open," she commanded softly, pulling the thermometer. She frowned. " 106."_

_Sliding out of bed with him, she slipped noiselessly into the kitchen. Opening up the fridge she saw what she was looking for. Pouring liquid into a glass before adding ice, she quietly headed back upstairs._

"_Drink," she handed him the glass._

"_Ice tea?" He gulped it down quickly._

"_Maybe you should take a cold shower or something," Riza said worried._

_Roy took off his shirt and Riza instantly knew he was going to say something stupid. _

"_Lets go swimming!" He countered, hopping of the bed before falling forward into her arms. "Never mind, bath sounds great."_

"_Dizzy?" She asked pushing him back onto the bed._

_Roy watched as she disappeared into the adjoining bathroom._

_He listened as he heard running water._

_Slowly he made his way into the bathroom, watching as Riza wait patiently for the large tub to fill._

"_I'm way cleaner than any boy should be you know that right?" Roy questioned, pulling off his thermal pajamas._

"_Nothing can ever be to clean," Riza frowned, " you could at least wait till I leave."_

_Roy shook his head and opted to leave his boxers on._

"_Come in with me," He began to whine. "that water is cold."_

"_You're just trying to get me into an awkward situation." Riza accused. "you take your own bath."_

"_Please?" He begged, holding his head as his world began to sway._

_Riza looked at him with concern._

"_Alright," She told him as she pulled off her shirt and socks, before beginning to slip into the water with her black wife beater on and black basketball shorts._

_He silently followed shivering and he sat down on the opposite side, facing her._

"_This is feels kinda good," She forced._

_Roy shook his head in protest before, putting his whole body underneath the water._

"_I beg to differ," Roy said coming back up a few minutes later sputtering._

"_Stop trying to drown yourself you moron." She scolded._

_--_

Wow I can't believe I just gave you a whole chapter of past. What the hell is wrong with me. So you know what the next chapter will all be. Yeah Future. You all are so smart.


	7. Sneaking Up

I'm back and this is off hold... I think.

Chapter 7: Sneaking Up

Riza towel dried her hair as Black Hayete laid on the bathroom floor and watched.

This actually unsettled Riza it made her feel like her dog was constantly checking her out and she had enough of that problem with Roy. She always made sure to send him out of the bedroom when she got dressed. He made a habit of laying their watching her while panting and it always made her paranoid.

After a few more minutes Riza left the bathroom in search of day clothing, she knew she had each of her guys covered. They all had their specific places in her house to store things. Whether it be nearly half of her closet like Roy or a small storage container like Hughes.

She found her friends still asleep as she crept into her closet for her needed items.

She really didn't feel like dressing completely at the moment so she tossed on her underwear, a pair of tan cargo pants, and a white women's polo that fit her snuggly.

She felt strong arms snake around her waist and a line of kisses being strung down her neckline. She gasped, moaning into it lightly.

This was something she secretly wished she had every morning, Roy there to make her feel special, in ways only a woman could.

"Go take a shower," She muttered pulling away from him.

"You escaped me this time," Ron mouthed against her back. "Next time you might not be so lucky."

She shook her head as he left her alone again in the closet. She shrugged thinking she may as well start on breakfast, some of her guys would be suffering from hangovers.

Riza heard the shower water running as she passed by the bathroom. She'd be safe from that manic for a little while at least.

Breakfast was going to be easy this morning she opened the refrigerator and checked her beer count knowing they'd come in handy in order to get their buzz flowing again.

She then pulled out the ingredients she would need. Silently debating on whether pancakes would be to heavy on their stomachs. She also considered that she might be over reacting. Until she remembered their last drunken sleep over. When Jean had sworn he would be okay for breakfast and ended up barfing on her living room floor.

She smiled at that memory as she poured her mixture into a pan. Jean had been so sorry he paid to have all of her rugs cleaned.

"That smells so good," Roy said appearing in the kitchen. "Need any help?"

"You could set the table," Riza replied, going back into the refrigerator.

There was nothing up to her standards that she could find to give Black Hayete and she hadn't had time to restock his dog food supply.

"And finish cooking?" She said giving Roy a small pouting look. She refused to go any worse than this.

"Yeah yeah," He said waving her off. He hated when she used her good looks against him, Which was often.

Hurriedly she grabbed her keys from the kitchen counter, ignoring the living room on her way out, she left.

--

Riza hadn't been shopping in a while, but she knew she'd need to stock up. The people that were invading her home weren't going to leave until the day before they had to go back to work, but that was okay. She loved having her house filled with the people she cared about most, but only for a short time and they knew their limits.

Her manboy's had never stayed longer than three days just because, and she often wondered why they never went to Roy's house. But she already knew the answer to that. Roy had enough trouble keeping the place clean with just him living their it would get worse if someone else that wasn't Riza came and lived with him for three days.

"Morning Ma'am," A familiar voice brought her attention away from the section of tomato sauces, she planned on feeding them spaghetti for dinner.

"Hawkeye," She said noting who the young man was.

"Who-ya ma'am?" He said in confusion. Who ya was a general term enlisted personal responded with. It was another way of saying "excuse me?".

"I'm not in uniform," She proceeded. "My name is Hawkeye."

He nodded. "It was great seeing you at the ball last night, did you enjoy yourself?"

"Surprisingly yes," She admitted. "I was more happy to leave though."

He stayed quiet for a moment and Riza was able to study him. He was fidgeting lightly as if he had something on his mind.

"Try the straight forward approach," She said calmly.

"Are you and Colonel Mustang an item?" He blurted out so quickly Hawkeye almost didn't understand what he said.

"No," She answered honestly.

"So there is still hope?" He asked with a small look of excitement in his eyes.

"Hope?" Riza said not understanding.

"Yes ma'am," He smiled. "for us other guys."

She couldn't help but smile at his apparent eagerness.

"Hitting it off with me is just that last step," She told him. "It's my first lines of defense you have to worry about."

He grimaced a bit. Of course those guys opinions mattered, sure he had a shot at getting the other guys on his side; but Roy Mustang? He was digging his own grave by even attempting such a stunt.

"In that case are you free next Wednesday?"

--

"I don't remember all these people in my house when I left," Riza said as she was followed into the house by Roy and Hughes who had come down to help with the groceries when she called.

"I don't see how you missed us," Winry said I was sprawled out on the couch."

Sciezska pushed her glasses further on her nose.

"I stole the couch," she admitted with a blush.

"And Armstrong, Fuery and I took the floor." Havoc said. Pulling out a cigarette and heading for the door but not without grabbing a bear first.

"You have the most comfortable floor I've ever had the pleasure of sleeping on," Fury grinned digging into his pancakes.

"You say that every time you stay over," Riza reminded him.

"Just letting you know how much I mean it." He answered.

"Any thing eventful happened while you were out?" Roy asked. He eyed Riza as if she had stolen something. She was hiding things from them and he was willing to bet that he'd pry it out of her by the end of the day either by gentle persuasion or force! Even if the latter sounded like a long shot.

Speaking of being shot...

"Nothing really," She said. "I ran into that Wasserman guy at the store."

Roy had to suppress a growl. That ass was making moves on his lady at the market! He would pay.

Everyone in the room except Riza, who left to fix Hayete's bowl, watched in silence as Roy cracked his knuckles unconsciously.

"What are you all looking at?" He huffed.

They all shook their heads and turned back to eating.

Riza grinned as she feed Black Hayete. Roy's going to kill him she knew, but he seemed like a nice guy and she wanted to have some relationship experience.

--

"We really should do something today you guys," Gracia said.

"You can get up and get me another beer," Riza joked, and ended getting a pillow thrown at her head. "And some chips while you're at it."

"I'll pass thank you," Gracia said focusing back on the movie that was playing. Every one was scattered around Riza's living room.

"Awe come on Gracia!" Winry whined. "I could use another."

"Then get up and get it," Gracia laughed.

"It's just a few beers and some chips," Riza prodded.

"You are all so lazy," Fuery said getting up.

"You sit down," Roy intervened. "Gracia's going."

"Did I say I was going," Gracia pouted. "Maes they're picking on me!"

"Just go get the beer and chips," Hughes laughed, and wasn't surprised when he was socked in the chest.

"Nice one Grac," Sciezska laughed. "Just bring a six pack I need another also."

"Snap snap sweetheart," Riza poked. "I have needs."

"I bet you do," Gracia said getting up and going into the kitchen.

Riza grinned and did something completely out of character. She reached over and smacked the older woman's ass as she walked by.

"Why you," Gracia said punching Riza in the arm.

"I love you too," The blond said.

The room laughed at the two.

"I couldn't get her to do that to me," Roy pouted.

"That's because Gracia's my main working gal." Riza said jumping out of her armchair to avoid any further abuse.

"You'll regret this," Gracia said disappearing into the kitchen.

Gracia took her time to gather the requested item before she filled an order for herself.

Riza was again in her chair watching the T.V. when Gracia got the bright idea to pour a picture of water onto the younger young.

"What the," Riza huffed as she jumped from her seat.

"Your beer love?" She grinned, holding out the offending bottle.

Riza grumpily took the bottle.

"Where the hell are my chips?" She then said with a smile.

"Are you sure you want the chips?" Gracia asked with a suggestive smirk.

"Yes," Riza said bravely.

Gracia set the beers down and lunged for the younger woman.

"Ah crap guys watch it," Havoc said, as the two rolled around on the living room floor.

Gracia had managed to produce a bag of ice from somewhere on here body and poured it down Riza's pants.

"Shiza!" Riza groaned pulling herself from underneath the older woman. "Not cool."

"I beg to differ," Gracia grinned before planting a big wet kiss on Riza's cheek.

--

I have a new found love for Gracia .


	8. Unintentional

It's been quiet a while since I last updated…Sorry about the wait.

I've changed the "outlining" of the story. All things that take place in the "Past" will be in italics.

_Chapter 8: Unintentional _

The girls were the only ones still at Hawkeye later on the afternoon. They were all dying to ask her the same question.

"Are you out of your mind!" Sciezska asked. "You'll be lucky if he lives long enough to make it on that date."

"Did you see the look on Roy's face?" Was the real question they all wanted to know the answer to.

"Yeah," Hawkeye said. "I warned him, But he said he wasn't afraid."

"He's bullshitting," Winry said. "Hell even we're afraid and we aren't the ones trying to get in your pants."

"Winry!" Sciezska scolded her love.

"I just saying…" Winry blushed.

"You should call it off," Gracia said. "When you find his scorched body in an ally you'll have wished you had.

"I'm not to concerned," Hawkeye responded. "Roy knows I'd never forgive him if he ever really tried anything."

"Sure he does," Gracia said. "But he also knows that no matter what you're his best friend."

"A small kill in his mind won't do to much damage." Winry added.

Hawkeye was actually becoming a little worried for her future date. Especially since she noticed all of her guys were gone. She was starting to get a little suspicious.

--

"Roy what are you doing?" Hughes asked as Roy searched through their records.

"I want the file on that jerk." Mustang replied. "I'm not letting him ten paces to Riza without doing a through check on this guy."

"Are we going to threaten him?" Fuery asked excitedly. "You know just to run the point across."

"Don't give him any idea's," Hughes said.

"Oh don't worry about giving him idea's," Havoc said taking a drag of his cigarette. "He's had the idea since before we left the house."

"Damn straight Jean," Roy said. Flipping through the impeccable file. This guy was a solider prodigy, nearly perfect marks in everything. His ranking was number to when it came to arms precision."

"Isn't Wasserman underneath Hawkeye by six points in the range?" Fuery asked. "I remember seeing him there one day trying to beat her score."

"No one will ever beat it," Roy said. "She has a perfect score."

"well of course no one can go higher but I saw some pretty fantastic shots that I just knew would move him up. But the instructor insisted he still wasn't perfect."

"That's because Roy has that place rigged." Alex said. "No one moves up, high enough to match Hawkeye."

"Damn right" Mustang growled. "He can keep his lowly, grungy, good for nothing, satanic hands off of her."

"Don't you think you're over reacting?" Hughes asked.

"What?" Mustang asked looking at Hughes dangerously. "Don't you care?"

"Of course I care," He remarked. "but it's just a date."

"I say we rough him up!" Fuery said. Balding up his fist and colliding it with his hands a few times.

"Shut up," Havoc said hitting his smaller friend over the head.

"That's why I like you Kain," Roy said with a dark gleam in his eye. "You're a good guy with a level head on your shoulders."

"Well someone has to have on around you," Alex said.

--

"I don't believe he'd really do anything that…" Hawkeye said trailing off.

"Don't you remember when we were seventeen?" Gracia asked.

--

_Riza's back was turned to Roy as he rounded the corner. The young raven haired man easily spotted his young beauty but growled. There standing with her was an unknown "male"._

"_Don't do it," Maes said. "she'll never forgive you."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about," Roy answered his friends._

_All the guys knew that look. It was the exact same he had given to each of them the first time he spotted them talking to their only female friend._

"_I know it's a territorial thing but she's going up Roy," Gracia said coming to join them. "She needs to get away from you guys and have her own space."_

"_But she's like our baby sister," Alex complained._

"_Exactly," Fuery added even though he was younger than Riza. _

"_And we'll smash his face in if he tried anything," Havoc promised._

_They all watched intently as Riza laughed quietly. She seemed to be getting on well with this new guy, much to their dismay, but soon the small crowd staring at the two gained some attention. Especially with the way Roy kept cracking his knuckles._

_The young man looked their way and said something to Riza who turned, But she only caught a glimpse of her friends as they scattered. There was only one left by the time she had turn around fully, He hadn't moved._

"_You're going to die," Fuery said walking up behind the new guy._

"_What?" He asked._

"_You're going to die," He repeated. "Do you see that look."_

_The older guy laughed and turned to face Roy._

"_He doesn't scare me." He responded._

"_He's like dominate male," Fuery said. "You're imposing on his pack."_

"_You guys are weird," He said._

"_Don't listen to him," Riza reassured him. "This is Kain."_

"_Let me guess," Said the guy. "and that's the almighty Roy Mustang yeah?"_

"_That's the grim reaper Roy Mustang," Fuery whispered._

"_Stop it!" Riza growled. "If you going to act like that go stand back over there next to Roy."_

_Fuery threw his hands into the air in defeat, and ran off. He turned around halfway down the hall and laughed. _

"_he's watching you!" Before cracking up and making his way to his own locker._

"_You hang out with those guys on the daily?" the tall guy asked._

_Riza nodded. "they're like my older brothers."_

"_That Mustang guy doesn't seem like a brother to me," He said._

"_Don't worry about Roy," Riza told him._

_He nodded. "So how about that pizza after school?" _

"_I'll be there." She smiled lightly._

"_Good," He said "I'm looking forward to it."_

"_I bet you are," Roy said from over her shoulder as he walked away._

"_what the hell was that about?" She asked annoyed._

"_Pizza better be the only thing he's eating after school to." Roy said. _

"_Huh?" Riza asked before shuddering at him underlying intentions. "That's disgusting Roy."_

"_Whatever," He answered. "I'm watching him."_

"_When aren't you watching?" Riza asked._

"_What's his name?"_

"_David," She answered._

"_Never heard of him." Roy said. "you be careful around him."_

"_Roy I'm not four," She replied. "I can handle myself."_

"_You better shoot that asshole if he tries anything." He warned. "I'll be watching, and if you don't shoot him I'll bloody him up."_

"_Roy!"_

"_I'm serious." Roy warned. "I'm poised and ready."_

_---_

Make me happy and Review.


	9. Locked On

Hey all back for chapter nine; I'm hoping to finish the story this time around. Hopefully another huge story like DF won't get me sidetracked until it's done.

_Chapter Nine: Locked On._

Black Hayete looked on as the women and Havoc went through his mistress' closet looking for something suitable for her to wear on her date for the evening.

Ordered by Mustang, Jean sat back and watched to make sure they didn't attempt have Hawkeye scantily clothed "as if she was a piece of meat," as Mustang so nicely put it.

So far Hawkeye didn't seem to have many choices in clothing for going out. If it wasn't a uniform it was a pants suit, and if not a pants suit then it was Havoc. The few button up shirts she had weren't suitable, and there was no way she was going to wear a pull over shirt on a date.

"We should have done this sooner," Winry said looking at the last item.

It was a pair of what appeared to be Mustang's sweat pants.

The other women nodded in agreement. This was ridiculous. They couldn't understand how an attractive single woman like Hawkeye didn't have any "Look at me!" clothing. Those were clothes that belonged in every single woman's closet no matter how often she actually wore them.

"I never have any use for dress clothes," Hawkeye pointed out. "With the hounds on my tail every five seconds it's hard to even get some one to look my way."

Havoc's eyebrows quirked. It's not as if Hawkeye would allow anyone to take her out anyway. She was to skittish, thanks to all the stereotypes' about men the manboy's had led Hawkeye to believe, She'd never stray to far away from them.

"You'll be the old lady with hundreds of cats if you keep going down this road." Sciezska laughed.

This comment made Black Hayete raise his head. His mistress was a one dog woman and he'd be damned if he allowed cats to come in and take over. He remembered back to a time they'd passed by a pet store and there was a small brown, black, and white beagle puppy Hawkeye had stopped to look at in the window. His first reaction was to get her as far away from the window as possible. There would be no expanding in the family, he vowed.

"Hayete's not to keen on that idea," Gracia giggled. Had the dog had a human face it'd probably be scrunched in disgust as if it smelled something foul.

Hawkeye waited until all her clothing was back where it belonged before sitting down on the bed next to Havoc. She didn't want to be an old maid living with only her dog, even if she knew it wouldn't be true.

"We could go shopping," Winry said taking a seat on the floor next to Hawkeye's feet.

"Or you could call it off," Havoc said, which to him sounded like the best idea they'd be able to come up with.

"Oh be quiet," Gracia told him. "You're just speaking for Roy."

"We're going shopping," Sciezska said. "And while we're out you're going to go back and give a great report to Roy."

"He'll know I'm lying," Havoc said getting up from the bed.

"Smoke while you talk and make sure you look him in the eye," Hawkeye said. "If you look like you don't care. He won't either."

Havoc shook his head and bid them goodbye. He knew he was putting himself on the line by going back to Mustang and reporting all was well but he's do it for Hawkeye. He was quite sure she wouldn't go out in anything that was to revealing. You could barely get her into a V neck shirt, let alone a skimpy piece of clothing barely contrived of enough material to make a dish cloth.

--

Mustang sat outside on the roof of the apartment across the street from the man who was to be taking Hawkeye out for the evening. He was more than ready to pick up and leave if the rival male made any sudden moves. He'd been on his tail all day, watching, waiting for him to make the wrong move. He so badly wanted for the chance to corner him in a dark ally and depending on how the night went; he'd surely have his chance.

He was more than aware of how to kill a person and get away with it scot-free. You'd definitely have his name in mind if the man came up missing. Word had to have gotten out all over Central that Hawkeye was dating, and the man pursuing her wasn't dead. He'd even contemplated making an example out of this guy, but let that idea go.

There's no way he'd get passed Hawkeye's accusing stare every time she looked at him if he did such a thing. So he'd decided to do something just as scary and stalk the man.

"Havoc's back," Armstrong's voice came in through the two way radio's they'd been using to keep in contact with each other.

"Send him over," Mustang responded never taking his eyes away from his binoculars. Any movements that happened inside the apartment he wanted to see them.

"Hey," Havoc said causally as he took a long drag of his cigarette. He tried to look at relaxed as possible. He knew that if he gave away any emotion other than calm Mustang would pick up on it like blood hound on a fresh trail.

"Everything go well?" Mustang asked, peeling his eyes away to look Havoc.

"As well as to be expected," He said not meeting Mustangs eyes but instead looking over at the apartment building. "You know Hawkeye she stays covered."

Mustang nodded, some what excepting the answer. There was something that told him Havoc wasn't telling him everything.

"So what's she wearing?" Mustang asked casually, and just as he suspected Havoc stayed quiet.

The tall blond man cursed to himself. They hadn't gone over a general description of what Hawkeye might pick up while they were out.

"I knew I should have sent Kain," Mustang grumbled.

---

"What do you mean you messed up," Hawkeye asked shifting the bag she was carrying in her right had to her left, as she turned the phone on speaker.

The other three women could clearly hear him as he explained how Mustang had managed to trap him.

"You did something wrong." Hawkeye sighed. "Did you smoke?"

"Yes," They heard him respond. "I was calm and everything."

Hawkeye shook her head. There had to be something he didn't do. She always managed to get away with the lies she told Mustang. Not that she lied often but she'd known him long enough to know how to get away scot-free.

"You stared him down right?" Sciezska asked. She remembered that being on of the lying techniques.

"Well uh," He responded. The girls groaned. He'd thrown aside the most important part.

"Uh huh," Hawkeye said. "Don't worry I won't get you in to much trouble."

"Nothing to short," He said. "I trust you guys."

"Right,"

"Oh and yeah," He began to laugh uneasily. "I told Roy you threatened to shoot me if I didn't leave."

"Thanks for letting me know you lied on me," Hawkeye deadpanned. "He's going to ask."

"I know," He again bid them farewell.

"That went smoothly," Winry quipped. She latched onto Sciezska's arm and kissed her cheek.

Gracia agreed.

They quartet traveled through the city on foot looking for something suitable for Hawkeye to wear. They were having a hard time. They knew Hawkeye was hard to please but they didn't think it would be so difficult.

Hawkeye sighed as the Winry came over with a skirt.

Hawkeye sat in a chair waiting for her lunatic friends to being her more ugly choices in clothing. She was a simple gal; a skirt with nothing on it would have been amazing but no. They decided the make things difficult and bring her things like the one Winry held currently. It was blue with a huge ugly yellowish orange flower puffing out of the side.

"That's hideous," Sciezska interjected before Hawkeye could. She was thankful for it; she didn't have the heart to tell Winry that the sixth skirt she bought over was a disaster.

Finally Gracia managed to bring over something that was to Hawkeye's liking.

A nice cream colored skirt. It was simple, just the way she preferred them. It stopped below the knee and had a nice comfortable look to it.

"I'll try it," She said.

Sciezska and Winry's head snapped around toward her. There was no way in the world she was talking about this ugly piece of merchandise.

"She's talking to me," Gracia said handing the skirt to Hawkeye.

"Oh man," Sciezska laughed uneasily. "I was really worried there for a second."

"I got this for you," Winry told the browned haired woman. Her eyebrows quirked together as her lover began laughing as if she'd just told the funniest joke in the world.

"There's no way," She said between breaths.

Winry scoffed and stalked off, she thought the skirt would look good on Sciezska. She got even more annoyed when the other woman's rib cracking laughter on the other side of the store.

"That skirt was terrible," Sciezska laughed out after she managed to get a grip on herself.

Gracia grinned at Sciezska, the younger woman was right. She was waiting for the blow up that was coming. Winry would get annoyed by the laughing and eventually tell her love she was sleeping on the couch.

Hawkeye came out of the dressing room and showed the two women who were nearby by how it looked.

She liked the light cotton skirt, it flowered with her as she walked, and it was light weight.

"Here" Gracia said handing her a shirt that matched perfectly. "Now to find you some shoes…

"No heels," Hawkeye mumbled. "I can barely walk in heels."

"I've got you covered." Winry said. "Let's go."

---

Next chapter will be here soon, I promise.


End file.
